A motion SFC (Sequential Function Chart) programming language is used in order to perform motion control by a positioning control apparatus. The positioning control apparatus can be exemplified by a servo system controller. An example of such a motion SFC program is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This motion SFC programming language is an SFC created exclusively for motion controllers and is written by combining symbols with which a program is written. In the symbols with which a program is written, signals or devices to control motions are recorded, and the motion control is performed by changing these signals or devices. There are motion SFC programming tools, which are engineering tools used to create such programs. The motion SFC programming tool is also called a software development support apparatus.
Further, when ascertaining or verifying the operations of such a program, an engineering tool called a digital oscilloscope tool is used by which, for control signals or devices used in the program, data is sampled at constant intervals and is graphically displayed in a time sequence on a screen. The digital oscilloscope tool is also called a sampling display apparatus.